Not That Easy To Shake
by keller12917
Summary: Sometimes it takes a person not as close to be able to tell another person something that's been hidden from them. A friends night out with Steve and Dan Robbins does that for Mike.


**A/N I'd had this story idea for quite a while of Mike and Steve and Dan Robbins getting out for a night as friends. The problem was I kept trying to write the three at a sporting event and never got far. When I read a story by Honu59 titled "Fireworks" at the Hawaii Five-O fandom it threw a new thought into my head to be able to complete this story. I messaged Honu59 to make sure it would be alright to use her idea of fireworks and the idea of being afraid. Thank you for allowing me to do that Honu59. Otherwise I would never have finished this one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not profit from the characters of The Streets Of San Francisco. I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 **Not That Easy To Shake**

When Mike returned from Captain Devitt's office he had hoped to find Steve waiting there. As Dan saw his partner enter he stood and pulled on his coat. Mike went to get his coat and hat with Dan behind him. As Mike got his coat from the rack Dan spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

"Mike, Steve called. An impromptu staff meeting was called. He wanted you to know he'd try to make it before the exhibition. He said he'd meet us there." Dan relayed.

"Dan he knew this was planned. Couldn't he have just skipped out on that meeting? I mean how often do I get time with him?" Mike groused. "Sorry I didn't mean that how it sounded Dan. I enjoy the time you and I spend together, it's just..."

"You don't have to explain Mike. I know very well what Steve means to you. I was just the messenger though." Dan reminded Mike.

They headed out so they could grab something to eat before the exhibition. Mike was determined they weren't going to any health food place tonight. The mood he was in now Dan Robbins didn't dare argue with him. They both agreed to a piece of pie to tide them over until after the exhibition. They had plans to eat out with Steve afterwards. When they got to the exhibition they were a bit later than Mike liked. Finding a parking place was a bit difficult as close as Mike wanted. Mike always liked to get to the exhibition as early as possible. He couldn't stand it when he missed any of the fireworks. Dan Robbins thought if Mike was this excited about this holiday he could just imagine him at Christmas time. He'd heard from Mike's daughter and Steve that Mike loved Christmas the most of any of the holidays. Steve finally arrived when the fireworks were almost over. He managed to squeeze through the crowd and stood next to Mike. Just as he stood there a loud boom sounded and Steve visibly jumped. Mike glanced at his friend sideways. He could tell Steve was unsetttled and cuffed the back of Steve's neck affectionately. Steve gave him a smile but try as he did he couldn't hide the effect the fireworks had on him. He was very glad when the exhibition was over and they could leave. Mike and Dan had to move fast to keep up with Steve. When they got back to where Steve had parked Mike spoke up.

"Listen Dan I'm going to ride with Steve to the restaurant. We'll see you there." Mike stated.

Dan nodded and headed off to their unmarked car. He had thought the plan was for all of them to ride together, but then none of them counted on Steve having to meet them. He saw Steve's Porsche pull out carefully as people were milling around. He followed Mike and Steve as closely as possible. When they arrived at Bernstein's Fish Grotto Steve and Dan parked side by side. The three were talking and joking as they walked toward the restaurant. Just as they were about to open the door a car backfired. Dan put a hand on Steve's shoulder to calm him as he saw Steve jump at the sound. Mike noticed and he and Dan exchanged glances. They were seated in the Fisherman's Cave dining room. They gave their drink choices to the waitress as they sat down to look at the menus. Steve and Mike usually knew right away what dishes they wanted so waited on Dan to make his selection. When the waitress brought their drinks Dan was ready and they gave their food orders to her. Once she left Steve rose from his chair.

"I'll be back in a minute." Steve excused himself.

Mike and Dan watched him walk away. They both wanted to be sure he wasn't leaving the restaurant itself. Mike fiddled with his butterknife anxiously.

"Alright Mike what's eating you?" Dan inquired. "Steve couldn't help that he was called to a staff meeting you know. It's not like he missed the whole exhibition."

"I know he couldn't help it Dan. His reactions though to the fireworks and to the backfire worry me. I mean I know the shooting had an effect on him but I guess I didn't realize he was having a problem with sounds this way. He never showed any signs of this to me before, not even right after the shooting. He seemed to take it all in stride." Mike's tone was concerned.

"Mike as bad as Steve was shot it's not unusual loud sounds would startle him. It's just not that easy to shake what happened. He's had a tough time of it. I've tried to get him to talk with you but I think he felt inadequate." Dan explained.

"You and him have been talking? Steve could talk with you but not me? He's my best friend and like my son why couldn't he talk with me? I didn't know you two were close." Mike responded.

"We've gotten a bit closer yes. Sometimes it's easier to tell someone things that isn't so close. Mike it's not that he wanted to shut you out. I think he wasn't sure how you'd react if he admitted he wasn't handling it so well. He really wanted to be able to tell you believe me." Dan confided.

Mike rose from the table and headed toward the restrooms. When he walked in he found Steve at the sink gripping it with his head bent down. He walked up quietly and cuffed Steve's neck. The realization that Mike was there made Steve have mixed emotions of gratitude and anxiety. Steves and Mikes eyes met in the mirror over the sink. Mike could see Steve wasn't a 100 percent and knew he should be the first to speak.

"I'm thinking the fireworks weren't the best idea buddy boy. Maybe next time we all decide to have a night out together we should pick something a little less noisy. What do you think my friend?" Mike questioned and saw Steve nod.

"Dan told you didn't he Mike?" Steve asked.

"Yes but please realize he just wanted me to understand. He wasn't doing it to break your confidence. I wish you'd told me how bad things were for you where sounds were concerned. I really want you and I to have a quality sit down talk, if you're willing." Mike ventured. "I also would like to see if Lenny could talk with you as well away from SFPD. I know you're not a cop anymore but he could counsel you as a civilian."

"Sounds good, just not tonight huh? About Lenny let me think about that." Steve smiled as did Mike. "We'd better get back out there before Dan thinks we left him with the check."

Both chuckled and headed for the door. When Dan saw them coming back he smiled. That night would be the first of many the three would get together for a friends night out.


End file.
